Undertale
'Overview of Game' Undertale is a relatively recent smash-hit Indie RPG game developed by Toby Fox and funded by a Kickstarter Crowdfunding Campaign. Currently, it only consists of one game of the same name, but Toby Fox hints at more to come in the future. It is stylized and inspired by games such as Earthbound, and also holds several (possible?) references to it. Note: This verse is for joke profiles relating to the series. More serious profiles go here. Now, for the Joke Wikia's version of this verse will be displayed down here. ''Overview of The Undertale Verse The ''Undertale Verse, also referred to as UT Verse is a Verse located directly next to its equally large neighbour Verse, Aleverse. ''Just like its counterpart Verse, ''Aleverse, the'' Undertale Verse'' is composed with infinite amount of realities, all parallel to each other. The Undertale Verse and Aleverse ''are the largest Verses in ''all. The UT Verse ''is a Monarchy, with a Parliament System of Governance. There are only two Monarchs in the ''UT Verse. The first Monarch is Lord Asriel Dreemurr and the second Monarch is Chara the Daemon Sovereign. The capital of the UT Verse is True Home, a massive city for the Undertale Elites and an important financial centre with a population of a few hundred billions. The UT Verse is consists of four regions, Central Home, the location of the capital, Old Home, oldest part of the UT Verse, Outer Home, the border between UT Verse and Aleverse and Union Home, another administrative zone of UT Verse. ''History of The Undertale Verse Before there was ''Undertale, before there was anything, there was only two things that exist in this impossible space. The God of all, Lord Asriel, ''and ''The Daemon Sovereign, Chara'. ''For reasons that are beyond our understanding, 'The God 'and 'The Daemon 'fought in an impossible battle. Their conflict resulted in the creation of ''all, ''the birth of ''The Undertale Verse. Although it is a well known fact that '''''Lord Asriel and Chara hated each other, they also at the same time love and care greatly for each other. With the thought that they have created a verse, they decided to rule the UT Verse as the two Monarchs. However, knowing Chara's desire for death and destruction, Lord Asriel sealed Chara in a realm where she will never escape. The only way she can escape is through immense amounts of Determination, something which Chara has but never utilize it in a proper way. Years after the banish of the fallen Monarch, a prophecy was uncovered by Lord Asriel. The Prophecy foretold that a human with immense amount of determination will be born. It explains that, through the power of determination, this human will rival the powers of The Monarch. Interested in this prophecy, Lord Asriel waited for this child to come to him and challenge him. Years after the uncovering of the Prophecy, a human was reported crossing through the Underground. Lord Asriel ''decided to spar with the child. However, ''Frisk ''was unique foe to ''Asriel. ''With immense amount of determination, ''Frisk ''caused ''Lord Asriel ''to remember who he was. In the end, ''Lord Asriel cannot bring himself to kill ''Frisk, ''and the two became great friends. 'Power of the Verse The Undertale verse is an extremely powerful Verse when comparing this verse to any other verses in the Wikia. Due to the fact the verse is very big, all Undertale characters are group into three parts of the Hierarchy. At the Top of the Hierarchy are the Two Monarchs of Undertale. The first Monarch is His Majesty, Lord Asriel, the divine God of Undertale, and the second Monarch is ''Her Majesty, Chara the demon, the unholy demon of pure evil. '' Below the '''''Monarchs of Undertale are the His and her Majesty's Government. Also commonly referred Undertale Government, they are Elites of the Undertale Verse, and serve to execute the commands of Lord Asriel and Chara the Demon. Unlike the Monarchs, the number of characters in the Government is not fixed. At the bottom of the Hierarchy are the Servants of His and Her Majesty's Goverment. They primary serve the demands of their leaders, and unlike the top of the Hierarchy, the powers of the characters in this part of the Hierarchy varies wildly. An additional, though not officially part of the traditional Hierarchy, rank is the Key Holder. These are beings from other allied verses that earn the full respect of Lord Asriel, ''and it resulted to them earning the key to Undertale, the most powerful artifact in Undertale. The ones who holds the key essentially gains the power of ''Lord Asriel, though keep in mind this only works inside the Undertale verse, and the power they are given are not entirely equaled to that of Lord Asriel. ''Beings who possessed this are ''Alex Dreemurr. 'Structure of Leadership in the Verse' As mentioned countless times, Lord Asriel ''and ''Chara ''are the ''Supreme Monarchs of Undertale, ''thus full executive powers are vested in them and it is entirely up to them on how to fuly make use of those powers on the Verse. In reality, ''Lord Asriel ''is really the only one who rules the Verse as a true monarch, ''Chara ''is more of a psychopath murderer hellbent on death and destruction, which is why ''Lord Asriel ''kept ''Chara ''in check as he is really the only one who ''Chara ''deeply cares. In order to aid him, ''Lord Asriel formed a Government of Undertale to keep the local populace in check. the Government of UT only answers to their Monarchs ''(Only Lord Asriel for reasons above) ''and also has executive control over the population just like their monarchs. '' '''PEACE Alliance '''''Lord Asriel and Prince Alex formed an alliance, the Pact of Extremely Awesome Cooperation with Everyone, shortened as PEACE. This alliance united Aleverse and Undertale, when Aleverse gets attacked, Undertale helps and when Undertale gets attacked, Aleverse helps. Although it was originally just Undertale and Aleverse, many other verses have become part of [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:PEACE_Alliance PEACE]. For any questions about it, feel free to ask in the message wall of the High Monarch Of Peace, His Most Honorable, Alex Dreemurr. 'Supporters and Opponents of the Verse' 'Supporters:' *Alexcar3000 (Pacifist 4evah!) *Elvis Adika (Played both routes) *IAmTheBreadMan32 *Paolo A. Lambre` (friends cause of sans) *MaxwelFISH (I love this verse, and I am friends with alex) *Megamangohan (considering DETERMINATION is so illogically powerful, it makes sense for this verse to be on Joke Battles. 'Neutral:' Ataberksins (He hasn't played the game yet) 'Opponents:' Xali990 (Do you know how hard it is to get views on Deviantart with all those Sans recolours? No, you do not.) FllFlourine (Yes I'm a traitor lol) TurboTriangle601 (Still likes the game to a little extent but thinks the game is overhyped and wanked) ''' Monarchs of Undertale ' The Key Holder His and Her Majesty's Government Servants of His and Her Majesty's Government A Wandering Traveler (Left the Underground to save the Humans)'' http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Guiomar Category:Undertale Category:Video Game Category:Verse page PEACE Alliance Category:JBW Fictional Franchises